Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser
Arquitens''-Class Light Cruiser vehicle data created by Wikia User Darthautho.'' Arquitens-Class Light Cruisers are yet another ship class rushed into service by the Republic Navy since the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Designed and built at Kuat Drive Yards. Arquitens-Class ships are small, fast, surprisingly powerful escort cruisers. True all-purpose vessels. Arquitens-Class ships are used to escort convoys: support larger, heavier ships like carriers and battleships; cruise pickets; and serve in other roles that require small size and high maneuverability. These vessels are most often deployed as part of a carrier battle group centered around a Venator-Class Star Destroyer, where they screen fighters and provide extra protection for the carrier. Arquitens-Class ships have a broad, flat, kite-shaped hull, a KDY design motif shared in part by the Venator and Acclamator- Class ships to which they are related. Three powerful thrusters are mounted horizontally aft,and a pair of circular docking bays- one port and one starboard- provides easy handling of smaller vessels like Starfighters, gunboats, transports, and the like. The forward third of the cruisers' hull is split into twin spars, and a squat, rectangular bridge tower is mounted just forward of the engines. They are, overall, fast and dashing-looking ships that are clearly a product of KDY's design bureau. Since their introduction, the Arquitens-Class Light Cruisers have proven an excellent addition to the Republic Navy's inventory. They are highly respected among both their own crews and the crews of enemy ships that have fought and lost to them. Capabilities For armament, Arquitens-Class Light Cruisers carry a variety of energy weapons and ordnance. The main weapon system is a pair of dorsal, turret-mounted Light Turbolaser Batteries flanking the bridge, and another matching pair mounted beneath them on the ventral hull. Two heavy quad laser batteries are mounted port and starboard, which gives the ship respectable anti-fighter and light anti-ship capabilities. Arquitens-Class are also equipped with a quartet of ordnance launchers mounted in the bow, which are typically loaded with Concussion Missiles but can fire any standard Republic Navy missile or torpedo. Arquitens-Class Light Cruiser Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship Initiative: +0 Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 40; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,000; Damage Reduction: 15; Shield Rating: 15; Damage Threshold: 140 Offense Speed: Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Double, Batteries (4) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Laser Cannon, Quad, Batteries (4) +16* (See Below) Ranged: Concussion Missile Launchers (4) +6* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam +6* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +39 Attack Options: Focused Fire (1 Square) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 69, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative +0, Mechanics +4, Perception +6, Pilot +0, Use Computer +4 Ship Statistics Crew: 100 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 100 Cargo: 1,000 Tons; Consumables: 3 Months; Carried Craft: 3 Starfighters, 2 Shuttles, Various Support Craft Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military, Cost: 4 million Weapon Systems [[Light Turbolaser|'Light Turbolaser']], Double, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: '''+16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), '''Damage: 4d10x5 Heavy Laser Cannon, Quad, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: '''+16 (-4 against targets smaller than Colossal size), '''Damage: 7d10x2 Concussion Missile Launcher (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +6 (-14 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 9d10x5, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +6 (-14 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +39)Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships Category:Homebrew Content